Roses
by SmartA55
Summary: Max and the flock are enrolled in school. Drama breaks out when the school has a fundraiser to sell roses. FAX
1. Monday

**Ok, so every year at my school theres this fundraiser where a club called the KEY club (doesn't actually have anything to do with keys, like lock and key) sells roses for two dollars per rose. Later, they use the money to do whatever it is they do. I don't really know, or care, I have nothing to do with that club, and I don't play attention if some one tells me. =]**

**So that's how I kind of came up with this idea.**

**...Not JP, thank god. (no offense, JP, but I have no desire to be an old man)...**

**Read and enjoy.**

After saving the world (and all that jazz), the flock and I decided to move in with mom and Ella...Wich, unfortunatly, also ment enrolling in school. It was an all grades school (K-12), so we would all be together. Ella was already attending this school and is currently in seventh grade. Angel would be in first grade, Gazzy in third, Nudge in sixth, and Iggy, Fang and I would all be in Ninth.

In November, we learned that the school held a fundraiser twice a year, where some club sold roses to earn money to go on some field trip. Apparently, the customers were mostly guys either kissing up to their girlfriends, or guys trying to get a girlfriend. They also sold the roses near valentines day. So, basicly, a guy that liked a girl would buy a rose, write a note with the rose, and the rose would be waiting on the girls desk the next morning in her homeroom class. The roses would be on sale for a week, and at the end of that week, there would be a dance.

When we first started at this school, I made it clear that even though the dress code required that I had to wear the standard blouse, plad skirt, and knee-high socks along with all of the other girls, I was not a girly-girl to drool over. I was a tom-boy to the core and if you got drool on my shoes, You would have that shoe in your ass. So the guys at St. Mary's learned quickly that I was not a force to be reconed with, much to Fang and Iggy's amusement.

That would also be why, when the annual rose sale came around in November of my freshman year, I was not expecting to be getting any roses. Wich is why I was shocked to find five roses on my desk monday morning, all addressed to me and accompanied by a note. As I walked down the isle to my seat by Fang and Iggy (Fang was in the middle), I couln't ignore the glares I got from the other girls in my class. Can you say _jello_?

I sat down in my seat and noticed that Fang and Iggy also had a few roses. Iggy had two, and Fang had one. Wonder who they're from.

The first of my roses that I read was from Ella, labeling me 'The best sister ever!' and 'Could we please go shopping this weekend?'

The second was from Gazzy and Iggy, pleading with me to let them try out their new bomb in the backyard. I leaned over Fang and tapped Iggy on the shoulder. When he turned to face me, I said, "No."

He pouted.

"The answers still no, Ig."

"Damn," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." _Uh huh._

I had been leaning across Fang's desk during the entire exchange, and now retreated back to my own seat. Fang was giving me a look like _What the hell was that about? _I just handed him the note. He stared at it a moment, reading it, then chucked and punched Iggy on the arm. "Nice try, man."

"Yeah," Iggy sighed. "It just wasn't good enough."

Fang chuckled again and I rolled my eyes, turning my attention to my other notes.

The third one was from Nudge. It was _long_ and in really tiny print so it would fit on the 1" by 3" card provided to writed the notes. I just skimmed it. It was basicly just begging me to go shopping. The fourth rose was from Angel, her note was also asking me to go shopping this weekend. I sighed. The girls had obviously planned this.

Fang looked at me, quirking an eyebrow, silently asking me what was wrong.

"The girls want to go shopping this weekend," I told him.

He cringed in sympathy. "All three?" he asked.

"Yup."

He patted my shoulder sympathetically.

I stuck my tounge out at him and read my fifth and final note.

_Hey Hottie,_

_Wanna go to the dance with me?_

_If you dont, we could just hang out and _have fun _if you want. ;)_

_Call me._

_-Chris Anderson_

My disgust must have been evident on my face because, Fang took the note out of my hands. His jaw hardened as he read.

"Please tell me you're not considering this guy."

I snorted. "Are you kidding me? He's such an egotistical, stupid sexist pig!" (Chris Anderson was quarterback for the schools sophmore football team.)

Fang relaxed a bit and handed me back my note just as the bell rang. I stuffed the notes and the roses carefully into a side compartment on my backpack and walked with Fang and Iggy to our first period of the day.

I had a feeling it was going to be a long week.

**Again: Just popped into my head. Most of my writing will.**

**So, I'm going to try to have about 8 chapters for this. One for each day of the rose sale, and then one for the dance.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Tuesday

Dinner that night was mostly uneventful. Ella, Nudge, and Angel begged me to go shopping untill i agreed, which earned many cheers. Nudge then asked the older kids (Me, Fang and Iggy) if we had gotten any other roses. I blushed with rage, remember the perv's note. Fang tensed in his seat beside me, Iggy smirked and, I noticed, Ella looked a little pink in the face.

"Yea," I managed to spit out throught clenched teeth.

Fang nodded.

"Yup," Iggy said, still smirking. "Two."

Ella nodded, looking down, trying unsuccessfully to hide her blush. Hm...Wonder who she got a rose from.

The subject was dropped after that.

**Later...**

Before I went to bed that night, I got a glass from the kitchen and filled it with water, then set it on the stand beside my bed. Carefully taking the roses out of my back pack, I went to set them in the water, so they wouldn't die, but stopped. I stared at the five roses in my hand, all red, for a moment, before taking one and throwing it in the trash with the note that came with it. I am not keeping a perv's rose.

A soft knock sounded at my door. "Come in."

Fang came in and sat on the bed next to me, peering at the rose in the trash can. He lifted an eye brow at me questioningly.

"Well, I wasn't about to keep a rose that some perv gave me, just so he could get in my pants!" I informed him. He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and asked him who his rose was from. He shrugged. "Some girl from English class, asking me to the dance." I lifed an eyebrow, silently asking if he was going to go. He just shrugged again: _probably not. _I nodded.

He looked at the lone rose on top of a pile of crushed papers and homework for maybe another minute before abruptly getting up.

"Night." He was making his way to the door.

"Night," I said, but the door was already shut.

With four roses floating gently in the water next to me, I drifted off to sleep.

**The next day...**

Tuesday morning started much the same as Monday did: With Fang, Iggy, and I arriving dutifully at our homeroom, and getting glares from all of the jealous people in our class because, once again, we had more roses than they did.

Iggy had two more.

Fang had three.

And I had one.

Just like the day before, we read the notes that came with out roses in silence. And, just like before, some cocky sexist pig thought that just because they gave me a rose, I was going to drool all over him. Ugh.

I sighed and turned to talk to Fang and Iggy brfore the bell rang. As we talked, however, I noticed that the roses that had been on Fang's desk still lay there, the notes unopened and unread, while Iggy's were tucked safely in his backpack. Huh.

**I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I'm in the middle of another story, trying to figure out if I can/how to continue another one, and starting one thats been in my head for a week.**

**PLEASE review!!!**

**I'm not really sure how Wednesday should play out...I actually thought this chapter was kind of boring. I'm hoping to make the next one more exciting. Sugestions would be nice, though.**


	3. SO SORRY

**Soooooo sorry, guys.**

**My computer's been on the fritz and I haven't been able to update because of that.**

**I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon.**

**SORRY!!!**


End file.
